


two pints of mint chip it's a girl

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: s7 pregnant felicity fics [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode 7x22 Compliant, Episode: s07e22 You Have Saved This City, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Pregnancy Gender Reveal, Pregnancy Ultrasound, Pregnant Felicity Smoak, this is my 7x22 therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: missing scene in 7x22, before olicity move to the cabin. dr schwartz gives felicity an ultrasound, and our bigger than the freaking universe couple discover their baby's gender





	two pints of mint chip it's a girl

**Author's Note:**

> im emotionally distraught after 7x22 dont touch me pls. this is my therapy
> 
> yo @calli i hope this makes you happy

“Thank you for doing this.”

“It’s my pleasure. It sounds like this is the last thing you’re ever going to ask me to do as your doctor. Considering the circumstances and everything that’s happened over the last couple of days, I don’t mind making a house call for you two.”

Felicity nodded, flashing Dr Schwartz a quick smile as she laid back on the towel-covered couch, shirt hiked up to under her boobs to expose her slightly swollen baby bump. Kneeling beside her on the floor, Oliver was bracing himself against the coffee table, watching the doctor work in setting up the portable ultrasound machine she’d brought along.

Felicity and Oliver were staying in an ARGUS safehouse, a small apartment about ten blocks away from their Star City HQ, while John and Lyla made arrangements concerning their new home. It was going to take about three days for preparations to be completed and the property, a cabin within a small, off-the-grid neighborhood called Bloomfield, to be secured for them.

They couldn’t risk staying in their apartment - not after Emiko’s warning that Felicity and the baby still wouldn’t be safe from the Ninth Circle despite her death - but they were still trying to reach a sense of domestic normalcy. Now that they were done with Team Arrow and had retired as Green Arrow and Overwatch, Oliver and Felicity could focus on the other biggest, most important factor in their lives - their baby. They’d been so focused on fighting Emiko and the Ninth Circle recently that they’d completely forgotten about their second ultrasound appointment. Everything had settled down now, and Oliver had insisted that they have it done before they left the city.

Luckily, Dr Schwartz, who had been very gracious and sympathetic about all of the events that had happened recently, and completely understood why they were keeping the pregnancy a secret, had been willing to come over to the apartment with some equipment and carry out an ultrasound for them.

“So you’re eighteen weeks now, Felicity,” Dr Schwartz commented, finally finished with setting everything up. “How are you feeling?”

Felicity shrugged. “Okay, really. Could be worse. I’ve been getting a lot of back pain, but I researched that, and it seems to be a normal thing and not caused by my implant or anything. Swelling in my feet and ankles, cramps in my legs, feeling bloated… oh! And I’ve been craving nuts, which is kind of alarming considering -”

“She’s severely allergic to nuts,” Oliver finished. “We’ve been Googling this stuff though, and it all seems typical. And we’ve been combating her nut cravings with fatty and salty foods.”

“Doesn’t sound as if you two need me here at all,” Dr Schwartz joked. “For first-time parents, you’ve got this pretty figured out. I can’t imagine you’ve been cutting down on the stress like I told you to, though, Felicity.”

“What can I say - I’ve got an _exciting_ lifestyle,” Felicity smirked. Oliver snorted in amusement beside her. “Everything will be a lot less stressful from now on.” She felt a flutter in her lower stomach, followed by a more hearty thump that didn’t wind her, but certainly made her wince. “I think Baby likes a little bit of drama though.”

“Still abusing your intestines?” Oliver rubbed his hand over her belly, a giant grin forming on his face when he felt the tiny bumps and kicks against his palm. “They’ve inherited my love of parkour, that’s for sure.”

“I’d very much appreciate it if your spawn didn’t parkour inside my uterus, though,” Felicity rolled her eyes fondly.

Dr Schwartz appeared entertained by their banter, but drew up a chair, rubbing a tube of ultrasound gel between her hands to warm it up slightly. “Are you ready to take another look at your spawn, then?”

“ _Sooo_ ready,” Oliver confirmed immediately, his voice eager. The first ultrasound photos they’d ever received of the baby were littered on the coffee table, showing a tiny white figure of a baby within a sea of black. The archer was ecstatic about getting a more detailed scan.

Squirting out some of the blue ultrasound gel onto Felicity’s belly, the blonde was relieved that it wasn’t as cold as she expected. Dr Schwartz had the screen of the machine angled towards her so that neither of them could see it straight away - she’d learned since the last ultrasound. It had taken her a minute or two to get a good picture last time, and the entire time, Oliver had been worriedly demanding information about why they couldn’t see anything yet. This time, she was going to make sure she had crisp images before showing them.

After ten seconds of Dr Schwartz alternating between checking the position of the ultrasound want on Felicity’s stomach and the screen, Oliver cleared his throat loudly and asked, “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” Dr Schwartz informed them, her tone bright. “Great, actually. Your little one is very squirmy. They’ve already honed those vigilante evasion tactics. I’m just trying to make sure I get a good angle for you. Just give me thirty more seconds and I promise I’ll give you something amazing to look at.”

Felicity exhaled shakily, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her, and jolted when cold fingers brushed over the back of her hand. She smiled when she realized that Oliver was tracing random shapes over her skin. He was equally as anxious as she was, so Felicity turned her palm over so they could entwine their fingers. He shot her a grateful look when she squeezed gently in an attempt to reassure him, but quickly returned his gaze to Dr Schwartz, his eyes narrowing. Finally, the doctor seemed satisfied, and turned the screen towards them.

All of the oxygen rushed out of Felicity’s lungs as she stared at the crackling black and white image of their baby. Wiggling around like crazy, the baby was twisting and rolling around in her womb, looking agile but content. She heard Oliver release a hiccuping sob when they saw the baby stretch out and yawn before curling up again. It was absolutely incredible and Felicity felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest due to her overwhelming joy.

“Like I said, very squirmy,” Dr Schwartz laughed. “But perfect. You can see all their limbs and their little toes and fingers. On track for everything, a good size - they look as healthy as they could possibly be. Would you like to know the gender?”

Oliver tore his awed gaze from the monitor to ask hushedly, “You can tell us the gender?”

“Yep, the baby’s in a pretty good position right now, if you want to know. I’ve never sexed a baby using an ultrasound wrong in my life before, so considering my stats, the information should be reliable.”

Felicity watched for Oliver’s reaction carefully. She knew what she wanted, but she needed to know how he felt about knowing the baby’s gender before they made their decision. As Oliver glanced over at her, however, with a pleading, puppy dog look on his face, she closed her eyes with a smile. It seemed they were on the same page.

“Fifty bucks it’s a girl,” Felicity said.

“We share a bank account,” Oliver chuckled.

“Okay… two pints of mint chip it’s a girl.”

“But I think it’s a girl too.”

Felicity shot him a half-hearted glare. “Take the bet please.”

“If this is your way of saying you want icecream - you know I’ll happily go down to the store and get you some, right?” When Felicity just quirked an eyebrow at him, Oliver snickered and leaned in to brush his lips against her temple tenderly in a light kiss. “Okay. I’ll gamble. Dr Schwartz?”

“Looks like you owe your wife two pints of mint chip. It’s a girl.”

A brilliant smile lighting up Oliver’s face, he repeated, “A girl.”

A pleasant, gleeful warmth spread throughout Felicity’s body from her head to her toes. She gave a very soft prod to the top of her baby bump where there was no gel, delighted when she felt a little kick in response. They were having a baby girl - they had a daughter. And they’d already decided on the name. “Hello, Mia.”

“Mia.” Oliver echoed the name with such adoration and reverence that tears sprung to Felicity’s eyes. “Hi, Mia,” he whispered to the bump, bending over until he was barely an inch away from her gel covered stomach. “It’s so great to finally know your name.”

Felicity tilted her head when she felt the baby give a hefty thump up into her ribcage in response. “I think she likes it.”

Dr Schwartz gave them another ten minutes with the ultrasound on, moving the wand around so they could see Mia from different angles and giving them an explanation of development so far, and what to expect over the next coming months. Oliver listened attentively as if the doctor was gifting him with life-saving information, his eyes wide and full of wonder as she pointed things out to them.

Felicity listened in as well, but was more occupied by observing her husband’s facial expressions. There were only two instances she’d ever seen this level of sheer, unbridled exhilaration on Oliver’s face: when they’d got married, and when she’d told him she was pregnant. It was wonderful seeing him so carefree and cheerful. Pregnant women glowed, but her husband was shining at the moment.

The ultrasound machine allowed Dr Schwartz to save and email a short video and a couple of still images to Felicity’s secure account, so she did so before shutting it off, handing over some tissues so she could wipe the gel off her stomach. Oliver took them before Felicity could and with caresses as light as a feather, gently cleaned off her skin. Once he’d finished, he pressed kisses over the baby bump, murmuring quietly under his breath. Felicity always enjoyed when he had his ‘private daddy-and-baby talks’, as Oliver liked to call them, because he would shower her with attention after, as if rewarding her for gifting him with the opportunity to have hushed conversations with the baby growing within her.

Once they’d thanked Dr Schwartz and she’d packed up and left, Oliver insisted on joining her on the couch, spooning Felicity from behind. An annoyed sound erupted from his throat when she tried to pull her shirt back down, resting his hands over her belly possessively.

“You get Mia all the time, I want some time with her,” he pouted.

“Mia wants mint chip icecream,” Felicity smiled sweetly.

Oliver nipped at her earlobe in reprimand, but followed it with a line of kisses from Felicity’s ear down to her jawline. “No, _Mommy_ wants mint chip icecream. And _Daddy_ will get her some - after he gets his Mia time.”

“He can get Mia time when he comes back with icecream.”

The archer growled. “Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“Ol-i-ver,” she copied his tone and iteration.

Signing, Oliver lifted his hips - and Felicity on top of him along with them, making her squeak - to fish his cell phone out of his back pocket. He raised it over his head for a good minute so that Felicity couldn’t see what he was doing. She tried to grasp it out of his hand, but Oliver wormed around so that it was always out of her reach. He laughed when she whined at him, but didn’t give in.

“There,” he huffed triumphantly, dropping his phone down off the side of the couch onto the rug below. “John’s bringing you icecream.”

“Oliver! We can’t use our best friend as an errand boy to pick up groceries!”

“He was coming over with news about the cabin anyway, he’s just going to swing by the store on his way.”

Felicity perked up and slowly rolled over, so her back was braced against the couch cushions and she could rest her chin on her husband’s chest. “The cabin?”

“It’s ready,” Oliver hummed, cuddling up to her. “He wants to talk moving in tomorrow.” His fingertips dancing over the belly bump, he asked her, “Should we tell him about Mia now, or later?”

“You mean the baby’s gender?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Let’s tell him tomorrow,” she decided. “Today we found out the baby is a girl. It’s our day. Tomorrow can be John’s day.”

“Okay.” He was so agreeable, especially when she was pregnant. It was amusing really, how Oliver was so willing to bend over backward to make Felicity happy. “Does this mean I get my Mia time now?”

“No, it means we need to get up and start packing, if we’re really going to be leaving the city and moving in tomorrow.” She heaved herself off him, groaning when her back protested. “Actually, on second thoughts - _you_ need to get up and start packing. I need some Tylenol and a heat pack.”

He laughed. Kissing her softly, he told her, “You rest, I’ll pack.”

Felicity curled back up on the cushions with a content smile, watching her husband move around the room to collect their belongings. They’d be out of Star City and in Bloomfield soon, together and out of harm’s way and far from all of the chaos and danger that seemed to surround them. Within a couple of days, they would be living somewhere safe where they could raise their daughter (and hopefully William as well) in peace, and give them normal lives, where they could just be kids, without having to worry about criminals or threats or their parents at risk while being vigilantes.

It sounded like a good, happy life.

Yeah, it would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading xx hope you enjoyed
> 
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13  
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar


End file.
